Thomas' Big Adventure
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Thomas life on sodor was once just fine for him and his friends. But when an earthquake strikes he then leaves Sodor and discovers that life will be quite unpredictable when he does come to the new world.
1. Chapter 1

Life On Sodor

For Thomas the blue tank engine he always thought that life on the Island Of Sodor was just fine for him.

After all he had friends that mattered to him and also Sir Topham Hatt who would always make sure that everything is done on time.

Of course sometimes there are also accidents but they rarely happen and they all learn their lesson in the end.

Oh and also Thomas would always be a really useful engine and the passengers would always go with him on Annie and Clarabel.

So in a way life for him and his friends was just fine.

Now you would think that life for him would be perfect right?

Well sadly for him his friends and even Sir Topham Hatt fate would change all of that and not in a good way.


	2. Chapter 2

Tragedy Strikes

It all began on a normal day when everyone was doing their job and getting it done on time.

Now Thomas was taking some passengers to Ulfstead Castle when all of a sudden the ground started to shake.

Thomas did notice and slowed down a little but then it began to crack so he braked as hard as he could.

Then it became clear that the Island Of Sodor was falling apart and there was nothing they could do about it.

Thankfully no one was hurt but that damage to the island was already done and it was clear to Sir Topham Hatt that this island is no longer livable.

After all the earthquake tore the whole island apart and most of the railway was torn apart so no engine could do their job anymore.

So it became clear to Sir Topham Hatt that this island is no longer livable at all.

And what would come next would change their lives forever and life would never be the same for all of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Leaving Sodor

The next morning, Sir Topham Hatt then announced to all of the engines "I'm afraid to say this but The Island Of Sodor is no longer livable and also there's nothing we can do about it. So it's with sadness that I announce that we must leave Sodor for good. I'm sorry if I say that but i'm afraid there's nothing we can do it about it since yesterday's earthquake tore this place apart it's the only choice left."

Once he was done with his announcement Cranky then started loading the engines on separate ships and sure it was tough for him to do but he had to do what was right.

When Thomas' turn came he then said to Percy "Oh Percy i'm afraid this is it."

"Thomas will I ever see you again?" he then asked him

"I don't know because wherever i'll go next i'll never forget you Percy and someday i'll see you again." he then replied to him

"Goodbye Thomas." he then told him

"Goodbye Percy." he then replied to him

And so off he went and what would happen next would change his life forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Going To The New World

While Thomas was on the ship going to the New World he was then thinking of his friends and the many memories they've had together.

Also he was thinking of Percy and he hopes he'll be okay without him.

He also missed Sir Topham Hatt because he would always tell him what to do everyday.

And finally he missed being a really useful engine.

So in a way he missed life on Sodor and the simpler days when life was just fine for him.

He hoped that in the New World he'll find a purpose and chance to show that he does matter.

Now he then went to sleep that night and hoped that everything would be okay.

What came next would change his life forever and would show that he would never expect the New World would have in store for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome To The New World

When he woke up the next morning, he was then out of the ship and into the New World.

He was quite amazed by the way people were getting to here and there without trouble.

So it became clear to him that since he's finally here he would have to get used to it.

A day or two later he would get a job as the Subway and since he knows how to get passengers to their destinations he would do good at it.

Unfortunately however a week or two into his job passengers were complaining of being late and not getting to work on time.

So sadly Thomas was then let go because of it but he never gave up because he knows there will be another job for him.

Now of course he knew what he did wrong and wanted to make things right again.

But what he didn't know was that life in the New World wouldn't be the same as life on the Island Of Sodor.


	6. Chapter 6

Life Gets Complicated

As the weeks went on Thomas wasn't sure if he would be able to make it work.

Because he wasn't sure if he would be able to work at all and he worried he would be useless.

Now he would do a few jobs like delivering stuff here and there or maybe taking passengers to their destinations.

So he then thought that this would work for him but of course when those jobs were done he then put in a warehouse.

He did hope that someone would find him and he would be really useful.

But a couple of months have passed and no one even cared about him.

He then lost hope and thought he was truly worthless and also thought that he wouldn't matter at all.

But one day all of that would change for him and life would get a whole lot better.


	7. Chapter 7

He Gets Discovered

One day King Tuesday XIII was looking through the warehouse and was hoping an engine for the Neighborhood Of Make Believe.

When he saw Thomas he then knew he was the right one for him so he then got him and Thomas was more than excited to finally found and also he hoped he could help the Neighborhood out.

It has been so long for him to get going but when he did he finally found the chance to show what he could do.

When he did arrive there what he didn't know was that he would help them out.


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome To The Neighborhood Of Make Believe

When he finally made it he then knew that since this was his new home he then knew this would work for him.

He saw the houses where the residents lived and they saw him and they have never seen anything like him ever.

Now King Tuesday XIII then moved Thomas next to the Tigers' home and he was okay with that.

And Daniel would always see him and Thomas was glad he cared for him because he hasn't had a friend since leaving Sodor.

Of course he didn't think that he would be needed but one day all that would change for him.

And would show that he was ready for moments that matter.


	9. Chapter 9

The Trolley Breaks Down

It all began when one day everyone was doing just fine and the children went on the Trolley and at first it worked just fine.

But then the Trolley breaks down and stopped working completely.

Then the adults then worried that since the trolley stopped they would have to think that there would be another option.

But then they thought about using Thomas and hopefully he would work.

So they then thought that it was the only way so they then got him.

What happened next would change everything forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Thomas To The Rescue

Thomas then went to get the children safely on the trolley so he then gets hooked up.

He then starts going and the children then cheer on him because he saved the day.

The adults were thankful that he was able to do the right thing after all.

Even King Tuesday XIII was proud of him for helping the trolley and also knew he was the right choice.

Now Thomas knew he did the right thing in coming to the Neighborhood and since he's now a part of the place at least he knows that life will be just fine for them.


End file.
